Harry Potter y la heredera de Ravenclaw
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Un nuevo año siempre trae consigo nuevas cosas, en este caso nuevos misterios que deberan ser revelados antes del final de la segunda guerra, dos nuevas apariciones en su vida que están relacionadas con él más de lo que Harry llegó a creer.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes, hechizos y pociones que aparecen en este fic son completamente propiedad de J. K. Rowlling a diferencia de los que obviamente he creado yo para el desarrollo de la historia._

_Harry Potter y la heredera de Ravenclaw_

_La figura encapuchada_

Era noche cerrada, a diferencia de lo que se pudiera creer en ocasiones normales el cielo no estaba iluminado por estrellas y lo único que proporcionaba luz era el brillante resplandor de la luna llena, pero ella no necesitaba más luz que esa para ver el camino por el cual avanzaba, podía sentir el sonido del pasto crujir debajo de sus zapatos mientras se acercaba a su destino e, imponente como siempre había parecido, pero aún más antiguo y ligeramente sombrío debido a la oscuridad, veía erigirse frente a ella la inconfundible figura del castillo.

Siguió avanzando en su camino a una velocidad vertiginosa para cualquiera, su sombra a penas si era visible entre lo mucho o lo poco que se veía en aquella oscura noche. Para los ojos entrenados, aquella figura encapuchada de negro era una total señal de alarma por donde se lo pensara, más aún en un tiempo en que ocultar su figura era casi un sello de distinción del bando oscuro, sin embargo poco le importaba ser confundido con un mortifago a este personaje, después de todo ningún mago tendría tiempo para saber que lo golpeó si es que terminaba cara a cara contra este. Detuvo su rápido avanzar frente a las puertas del castillo coronadas por cerdos alados y sonrió, nunca había entendido por qué precisamente cerdos de entre todas las creaturas majestuosas que existía, pero tampoco era que tuviese peculiar importancia el detalle.

Alzó el rostro unos minutos clavando la mirada en el cielo, allí, donde más infinito no podía parecer el tiempo pudo ver con perfecta nitidez la luna iluminando de plateado brillo la oscura noche, un par de mechones de pelo se dejó entrever por la capucha justo antes de que desviara nuevamente el rostro; las rejas del castillo se estaban abriendo finalmente. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse cara a cara con la vieja profesora, ni siquiera el gesto preocupado y severo que se marcaba en las facciones de su cara al recorrerle con la mirada, sonrió imperceptiblemente gracias a lo oculto que estaba su rostro y dejó que fuera la otra quien hablara.

-Buenas noches-la voz de la profesora, baja pero autoritaria rompió el silencio de aquella noche-sígame por favor, le está esperando.

La figura no dijo nada, limitase simplemente a seguir a la mujer por entre los terrenos del seguro colegio atravesando el pasto hasta llegar al interior aún más curioso de lo que era la vista exterior. Los pasillos se extendían por aquí y por allá formando enredados laberintos dentro de los cuales cualquier nuevo visitante podía perderse fácilmente sin contar con que por sobre sus cabezas, mientras avanzaban, podía escucharse el inconfundible sonido de las escaleras del recinto cambiando de lugar. Mientras ambas figuras caminaban rompiendo el silencio de los pasillos con el sonido de sus pasos, atravesando puerta tras otra, la encapuchada figura podía distinguir, de entre paso y paso, el sonido levemente alterado de la respiración de la mujer que le guiaba, el latido preocupado de su corazón y, si prestaba la suficiente atención incluso podía escuchar el chirrido de las prendas de vestir mientras avanzaban o giraban.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un suspiro bajo cuando finalmente la mujer se detuvo frente a una gárgola que rápidamente recordó el estilo de las iglesias góticas Europeas de siglos pasados, una sonrisa irónica cruzó los ocultos labios de la figura encapuchada al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente había visto aquella gárgola en otro lugar, en otra época muy lejana y terriblemente más pacifica de lo que ahora lo era esta. Terminó de acortar la distancia que la separaba del curioso guardián de la puerta del director deteniéndose allí en espera de la contraseña, sabía de antemano que la mujer no le acompañaría a la oficina, después de todo Albus Dumbledore era sin duda alguna uno de los mejores titiriteros que había llegado a conocer.

-Meigas fritas-escuchó murmurar a la profesora, la gárgola, fiel a su propósito se movió de su sitio creando el inconfundible sonido de piedras que se rozan una a la otra mientras daba paso a una escalera, ya había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore antes por lo que no fue un misterio empezar a subir aquellas curiosas escaleras que aparecían cada vez que se necesita el siguiente peldaño creando de esa manera la ilusión de que en realidad la escalera era lo que se movía entre las rocas. No le llevó mucho tiempo distinguir la puerta del despacho del mago más admirado de todos los tiempos.

Una fina mano se estiró por debajo de la capucha mostrando una pequeña muñeca, unos dedos pálidos con un par de sortijas en ellos que los hacían ver en uno más fino de lo que era y en otro más estilizado de lo que debiera, con el dorso de esta tocó suavemente la placa de madera que hacía las veces de puerta en ese momento, escuchó la inconfundible voz del director invitándole a pasar y con un suspiro que denotó el nerviosismo que por primera vez en la noche logró sentir abrió la puerta atravesando el umbral y colándose en el interior de la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de espaldas a su escritorio examinando con sumo interés alguno de los curiosos artefactos que siempre encontraban lugar en el despacho, el hermoso fénix, posado en su percha, permanecía con los ojos cerrados durmiendo plácidamente, una rápida mirada al despacho le permitió observar las fotografías de los directores antecesores a Dumbledore mirarle con curiosidad, al menos los que permanecían despiertos movidos por la curiosidad de tan extraño visitante, frente a ella, la alta figura del director se giraba mostrando finalmente ante los ojos de su acompañante la larga barba blanca que le identificaba casi tan eficazmente como la túnica verde oscura, el sombrero o los lentes de media luna que ocultaban los azules y amables ojos del astuto hombre.

Ante el escrutinio del hombre la figura elevó ambas manos casi idénticas de no ser porque la que había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento presentaba una sortija más entre sus dedos y una ligera pulsera, sus antebrazos permanecían completamente ocultos a la vista del director mientras, con parsimonia, retiraba la capucha de su cabeza mostrando finalmente una mata de largo pelo negro tan oscuro como la misma noche que se cernía sobre ellos fuera del castillo, una piel palidísima, blanquecina hasta hacerla parecer casi enferma a pesar de que sus mejillas mostraban un muy ligero e imperceptible rubor, los orbes, de una tonalidad ambarina totalmente anormal se mostraban ligeramente recelosos e impacientes ante el hombre, la nariz, pequeña y respingada, las oscuras cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados mostraban por sobre las delicadas pero duras facciones de la mujer el ligero nerviosismo que la había recorrido cuando tocó la puerta.

-Buenas noches querida-murmuró el director haciendo una leve seña con la mano a la mujer para que se sentara al tiempo que sonreía amablemente; la mujer obedeció, más por respeto que por que realmente estuviera necesitando sentarse-lamento mucho los inconvenientes que este viaje te ha causado, pero como imaginarás…es imprescindible contar contigo.

-Entiendo-murmuró la mujer fijando la mirada en las manos del director cuyos dedos estaban ahora unidos por la yema de los mismos por sobre el escritorio frente al cual se había sentado imitándola-soy plenamente consciente de que no me hubiera usted buscado si no fuera porque es importante-terminó, observando como el director asentía y mostraba finalmente la amable y enigmática sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte que se trata de un completo secreto el hecho de tu estadía en el colegio-agregó el hombre mirándola inquisitivamente-las clases comenzarán mañana, muchos de nuestros alumnos no regresarán, pero otros tanto vendrán, es vital mantener la normalidad, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en este momento-dijo acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro que su interlocutora calificó eficazmente de resignación.

-La guerra ha estallado Dumbledore-murmuró la mujer abandonando el tono distante que había estado usando-esos niños no podrían estar mejor cuidados que en este lugar-agregó comprensiva observando como un fugaz brillo atravesaba la mirada del director.

-Nadie puede saber quién eres en verdad-dijo el director finalmente ahondando el tema que le preocupaba, sabía que le estaba pidiendo nuevamente un sacrificio a esa mujer que tanto había hecho durante la primera guerra, pero era indispensable que cumpliera con su misión en la escuela sin que nadie sospechara quien era-él vendrá mañana, igual que sus compañeros, es su último año y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa-por toda respuesta recibió un asentimiento por parte de la mujer, el director observó inquisitivamente el ligero cambio en el rostro de su interlocutora-ella también regresará-dijo, conocedor de que sería entendido justo en el momento en que la expresión del rostro ajeno mostraba primero sorpresa, la vio buscar en su mirada una respuesta a la confusión que ahora parecía haberse plantado en su cabeza y se puso de pie acomodando los lentes de media luna en su lugar. Se llevó las manos a la espalda cruzándolas en un gesto muy propio de él y caminó hasta la hermosa ave que aún dormitaba ajena a la conversación.

-¿Cree que me reconozca?-murmuró en un hilo de voz la mujer bajando los ojos al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto de ansiedad contenida.

-No creo, no existe manera de que sepa quién eres, o el lazo que les une, sin embargo debes de ser cuidadosa, sabes tan bien como yo que la magia, en el caso de ustedes, puede delatar con facilidad-dijo este girándose finalmente en dirección a la mujer y sonriéndole comprensivamente-Pandora, sabes que su intervención es vital en esto-la mujer asintió suavemente elevando los ojos al hombre que ahora le miraba con una mezcla de comprensión y culpa-estoy seguro de que te asombrará lo que es capaz de hacer…lo que son capaces de hacer.

A las palabras del director la mujer suspiró suavemente volviendo a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, Dumbledore, frente a ella, observaba el gesto notando como un par de incisivos sobresalían ligeramente por entre los labios debido al gesto, sabían que tenían que tomar medidas de seguridad, era muy peligroso que alguno de los padres o el ministerio se percatara de la presencia, no solo de esa mujer por ser quien era, sino por ser lo que era.

-Estarás alojada en una de las habitaciones de las mazmorras, es uno de los lugares más oscuros del castillo, así mismo se preparará el aula habitual para que puedas impartir las clases sin inconvenientes-dijo finalmente el director-la profesora Mcgonagal te estará esperando cuando salgas para indicarte el camino-terminó dando por zanjada la conversación.

Pandora se puso de pie y observó la figura del hombre frente a ella unos instantes, acto seguido caminó lentamente a la puerta, tenía la cabeza perdida entre ideas y dudas, finalmente le conocería mañana, pero nadie debía saber de su parentesco con ninguno de los dos, sabía de antemano que, motivada por quienes eran tendría su inclinación oculta por ambos y solo esperaba que su propia personalidad le permitiera sacar fuerzas de su temperamento tempestivo para no flaquear. Estiró nuevamente una de sus manos en dirección a la puerta abriéndola, se quedó allí un segundo sopesando su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Se parecen?-murmuró, su voz era suave, cargada de una curiosidad nata y una ansiedad que había ocultado a cualquiera de no haber sido el director su interlocutor.

-Como si fuera una fotografía-sonrió el hombre, finalmente la mujer atravesó el umbral de la puerta dejando al director solo y sumido en sus pensamientos, si estaba en lo correcto, esa sería la única manera de aumentar sus oportunidades de acabar con aquella guerra, a pesar de que reconocía que el precio era terriblemente alto, con un suspiro, el hombre finalmente abandonó la habitación, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y tenía que tenerlo todo listo para su llegada.

Es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado haciendo todas las investigaciones para hacerlo lo más cercano a los libros posible, sin embargo aclaro, está orientado después de la muerte de Sirius, usando Elementos del libro numero seis excluyendo completamente la muerte de Dumbledore y por supuesto los asuntos con Snape.


	2. La nueva profesora

_Capitulo 2:_

_La nueva profesora_

Era una noche oscura sin duda alguna a pesar de que no estaba seguro del por qué, finalmente no se suponía que las noches a finales de agosto fueran tan enigmáticas, pero algo le decía que, después de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses las noches que siguieran al primero de septiembre serían todas muy similares a esta. Sus tíos dormían en la habitación principal dejando que la casa se sumiera finalmente en un silencio solo roto por los ronquidos de su primo quien, entre tanta grasa corpórea encontraba difícil respirar acostado en su propia cama. Con un suspiro se llevó las manos a las gafas redondas retirándolas para frotarse los ojos ligeramente, sentía que le ardían, pero sabía que no eran a causa del sueño.

Podía ver a través del cristal el brillo plateado de la luna llena, única compañera de aquella última noche en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquella casa y sus dormidos habitantes, estaba cruzando las calles de aquel lugar, alejándose tanto que atravesaba casi por completo el trayecto hasta Grimmauld Place, más específicamente al número 12 donde sabía que para esa hora un Transformado Remus Lupin caminaba en forma de hombre lobo, podía casi jurar que veía su figura caminar por los pasillos de la antigua mansión y de haber estado a su lado lo habría entendido; Sirius estaba aún demasiado presente en esa casa.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante el recuerdo de su padrino, había pasado ya un buen tiempo de su muerte, pero para él su imagen seguía vívida y nítida en su memoria, la forma perruna de su risa, el tono de su voz, sabía que se torturaba, que aquella imagen sólo lo devastaba, pero había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y su recuerdo era lo único que le quedaba, y lo mantendría vivo al menos de esa forma, recordando los pocos pero buenos momentos que compartió con el hombre y tratando de suprimir su rostro antes de caer detrás del velo.

El reloj de la cocina emitió un suave sonido que indicó finalmente que las agujas se habían movido, había llegado el momento, era el primero de septiembre. No estaba seguro de cómo había esperado tanto hasta ese momento, sabía que el encantamiento de Dumbledore se rompería el día de su cumpleaños número 17 y que a partir de ese momento era plenamente libre de salir de la casa de sus tíos, sin embargo regresar a Grimmauld Place no era una opción, demasiados recuerdos que no estaba seguro de poder soportar, había tenido como opción de respaldo la casa de Lupin, pero este había dicho que era muy peligroso que estuviera solo y él estaba curiosamente residiendo más tiempo en Grimmauld Place 12 que en su propia casa.

Había logrado que Harry le prometiera, a regañadientes, esperar a que iniciaran las clases, todo el mundo sabía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo y, muy a pesar de que había plantando cara frente a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido inútil, Remus sabía que teclas tocar para convencerlo de que lo mejor, por el momento era permanecer en casa de sus tíos hasta su entrada a Hogwarts. No le gustaba ni un poco aquel plan, se había armado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle en la cara al hombre que era casi como un padre que dejara de tratarlo como un niño, finalmente había cedido después de la intervención de Dumbledore en la discusión y, de esa manera había terminado en casa de sus tíos aún.

En su cuarto, aquel que "amablemente" sus tíos le habían cedido después de una charla con Dumbledore tenía ya todo guardado de cualquier manera dentro de su baúl de viaje, sabía que debía de dormir un poco, pero el sueño no lograba del todo apaciguar el ir y venir de recuerdos en su mente, a veces le gustaría ser capaz de desconectarse de su cabeza, pero eso era como pedirle al sol que no brillara, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiada responsabilidad y una amenaza de muerte encima como para ser capaz de lograr aislarse de su cerebro, sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a su ya casi abandonada alacena.

No pasó ni dos minutos de que entrará en el lugar y se dejara caer sin gracia sobre la cama, colocando las manos por debajo de la nuca cuando volvió a suspirar, dirigió la mirada esta vez en dirección a la ventana cuyos antiguos barrotes, colocados allí por su tío Vernon, había dejado una serie de extraños agujeros en las partes superior e inferior de la misma, allí, debido al ángulo de la casa, le era increíblemente fácil ver el resplandor plateado de la luna llena, sin embargo lo que llamó su atención fue el ave que permanecía allí casi escondida entre las oscuras sombras que se proyectaban. No era un experto en aves, pero sabía que muy pocas surcaban los cielos a esas horas pero, para su mala suerte, cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse y acercarse con la extraña esperanza de que se tratara de una de las lechuzas pequeñas que a veces había en las lechucerías el animal batió alas rápidamente dejando detrás de si a un extrañado Harry que contempló el vuelo del ave negra unos instantes.

Desde su ángulo lo único que consiguió ver fue un par de ojos alargados de un extraño color ámbar y una pluma oscura que caía desde la ventana antes de que el animal emprendiera su huida.

Harry Potter pegó un respingo en su asiento en el momento en que escuchó como la puerta del compartimiento en el que estaba se abría dándole paso a sus compañeros de casa. Ron y Hermione entraban finalmente vestidos con sendas túnicas de Griffindor, en los pechos de ambos, brillante y llamativa, se encontraba la insignia de prefectos que ambos ostentaban desde hace un año atrás y que en ese momento les servía para poder mantener el orden durante el viaje en tren, por su parte, la pelirroja hermana de Ron ostentaba una ligera mueca de fastidio que todo el mundo sabía provenía de haber tenido que soportar una charla incomoda con su ahora ex novio y compañero de curso. Distraído Neville Longbottom, sentado frente a Harry al momento de la entrada permanecía en silencio, con la mirada ahora levantada en dirección a los prefectos y muy lejos de su abierto libro de "Plantas exóticas de América Latina" y finalmente, Luna, la pequeña rubia de grandes ojos gris plateado observaba con gran interés una revista que, curiosamente, mantenía frente a ella de cabeza.

Era un grupo singular sin duda, después de todo había tenido poco contacto con ellos en cierta forma hasta los sucesos que envolvían el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia y desde los cuales parecía que su grupo de cercanos había aumentado considerablemente. Se retiró las gafas para frotarse los ojos sintiéndolos escocer debajo de la piel de sus dedos mientras sentía como sus amigos se sentaban finalmente junto a él en los únicos lugares vacios y que parecían, por defecto, estar reservados para ellos.

-Lamento haberte despertado Harry-le murmuró la castaña sentada junto a él mirando con preocupación el par de ojeras que había ostentado desde esta mañana, Harry hizo un leve gesto con la mano mientras volvía a ponerse los lentes; era inútil dormir en un sitio así.

-No te preocupes, he tenido el sueño ligero últimamente-y por últimamente se refería a todas y cada una de las noches que precedieron a su entrada al ministerio, sabía que era tonto, pero después de eso, lo único que había conseguido había sido agudizar sus sentidos terriblemente sin contar con la gran mejoría que presentó durante sus pasadas clases de pociones.

-Toma Harry-esta vez la voz que rompió el silencio y atajó el bostezo de Harry provenía de la pequeña silueta de Luna que, con sus enormes ojos clavados sobre la aún adormilada figura de Harry le extendía en una de las manos una pequeña bolsita negra amarrada-es polvo de cuerno de unicornio-dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano que obligó a un confuso Harry a tomar la bolsita sin entender nada-dicen que es más efectivo que una poción para dormir-terminó encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a su lectura ignorante de la sonrisa divertida de Ron y Ginny y de la expresión incomoda de Hermione

-…Gracias-murmuró simple el muchacho guardándose la bolsita y prometiéndose mentalmente encontrarle un buen lugar en su baúl tan pronto como llegase al castillo.

-Espero que no lo pruebes en verdad-murmuró ron sentado en el otro costado de Harry y mirando a Luna como si dudara seriamente de su salud mental.

-No te preocupes, no estoy tan desesperado-murmuró de vuelta manteniendo la mirada sobre la rubia para asegurarse de que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas, no dudaba de la Salud de Luna, pero sí de sus consejos.

Había llegado esa mañana a King Cross para hacer el viaje en tren con sus amigos, sin embargo estos había tenido que salir del vagón para cambiarse de ropa y hacer su ronda inicial como prefectos en el tren y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden dejando a Harry durante al menos media hora dentro con los demás, el chico, que había dormida verdaderamente poco durante la noche anterior había terminado dormido mucho antes de siquiera percatarse de nada. A mitad del viaje los seis estaban entretenidos, Neville estaba anotando nombres de plantas que seguramente terminaría por pedir en algún momento, Hermione y Ginny hablaban en sus respectivos lugares sobre las clases en las que se había matriculado la menor de los Weasley ese año y Harry y Ron, notando que su única opción de charla parecía ser la chica con aretes en forma de chile habían decidido usar un tablero de Ajedrez que el primero le había regalado a su pelirrojo amigo para su último cumpleaños y estaban metidos en un juego en donde Harry estaba recibiendo una colosal paliza.

La tarde estaba empezando a caer mientras atravesaban en camino a las tierras altas de Escocia, lugar donde finalmente veían, cuando empezara a caer la noche, la silueta del castillo cuyas rejas coronadas de cerdos alados les darían la bienvenida, los campos se extendían bellamente a través del cristal aún a pesar de que los personajes dentro del vagón los ignoraban olímpicamente, sumidos como estaban en sus cosas, Hermione se había puesto de pie justo a mitad del viaje para arrastrar a un eufórico Ron por los pasillos de los vagones para hacer su segunda ronda y, a mitad de la tarde había hecho lo mismo aún a sabiendas de que era muy difícil que ya tan avanzado el viaje ocurriese algún problema, sin embargo una pequeña multitud de personas agolpadas frente a uno de los vagones les habían indicado que estaban equivocados justo cuando se disponían a regresar a su sitio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la castaña se fue acercando a la pequeña multitud aglomerada seguida muy de cerca por el pelirrojo que, tratando de que el enojo de su amiga no cayera también sobre él se mantenía lo más estricto posible mientras ayudaba a dispersar la multitud, haciendo esfuerzos por evitar que alguno de los allí reunidos continuara con su pequeño examen de la situación y dejándole espacio a Hermione para que, con voz de mando, hiciera un llamado al orden que terminó por esparcir una gran cantidad de la personas allí hacia su vagón original a pesar de que algunos, más curiosos que preocupados se habían quedado algo rezagados con la esperanza de saber que era lo que ocurría.

En el interior del Vagón estaban tres Slytherin entre los que se podía contar la figura morena y altanera de Pansy Parkinson seguida muy de cerca de los que hasta ese momento habían sido los gorilas favoritos de Malfoy y que habían optado por dejarle resguardado en su vagón para acompañar a la fémina de las serpientes, la cuarta figura, ligeramente oculta por los tres anteriores se mantenía impávida con la espalda pegada contra la pared, el pelo oscuro ligeramente enmarañado debido, sin duda, a los movimientos que había hecho para evitar que la sujetaran, sus labios permanecían fruncidos en un rictus de molestia mientras mantenía la mano derecha alzada empuñando su varita contra los otros tres que la imitaban en postura, los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha a penas si habían reparado en la figura de los dos prefectos, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para detenerse a notar quienes eran.

-Ya te lo dije Parkinson, no es mi culpa que sufras de torpeza-replicó con insolencia la Ravenclaw al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, entusiasmada con la idea de hechizar a su compañera de colegio.

-No seas insolente knightley-murmuró la Slytherin, sus palabras parecían un silbido bajo, como el susurro de una serpiente-sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú, eras la única que estaba ahí-terminó alzando la voz y al mismo tiempo la varita lo que provocó que la otra chica hiciera lo mismo manteniéndose en su mejor posición de ataque, no estaba dispuesta a que ninguna serpiente fuera a fastidiar justamente a una Ravenclaw.

-¡Expelliarmus!-la voz de Hermione invocando el hechizo desarmador atrajo la atención de los cuatro chicos dentro del vagón así como también hizo volar sendas varitas de las manos ajenas, cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en el rostro severo de la Griffindor mientras esta, con Ron a su lado, se debatía entre hablar con la profesora McGonagall o mandarlos a sus lugares con una más que grande advertencia, sin embargo Ron fue mucho más rápido que ella.

-Parkinson, deberías controlarte, ya no sería un duelo impar-el tono que utilizó el pelirrojo dejó entrever casi de inmediato el nivel de desprecio hacia su compañera de escuela y la forma en la que aprisionó la varita contra sus dedos aclaró (si es que era posible) aún más sus intenciones.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que defender a esta tonta, Weasley?-devolvió con desprecio la muchacha girándose hacia el pelirrojo una vez recuperó su varita, acompañada como estaba por los otros dos estaba segura de que nadie sería tan tonto como para enfrentarse a ella a riesgo de salir bien lastimado, sin embargo el pelirrojo, varios centímetros más altos que cualquiera de las personas en ese vagón no se amedrentó ni un poco por las palabras o la presencia de los demás.

La morena, como buena Slytherin sabía que al menos en esas circunstancias tenía las de perder, detrás de ella podía sentir la ambarina mirada de la Ravenclaw clavada a su nuca y estaba segura de que ya tenía su varita nuevamente en mano y, aunque estaban igualados en número, no era capaz de decir que alguno de sus compañeros de casa fuera capaz de defenderse con bastante destreza de los dos Griffindors, mucho menos sabiendo que tenían la experiencia de Potter encima de ellos y sumándole al hecho el mínimo detalle de que como prefecta, sería una verdadera estupidez pelear contra otros dos en medio del tren; de no haber sido así...

Chasqueó la lengua irritada y con un movimiento brusco apartó a Ron y Hermione de su camino saliendo finalmente del vagón seguida de Crabbe y Goyle, atravesaron el pasillo y se perdieron en el área en donde estaban las demás serpientes. Era de esperarse que el asunto no se quedara así, pero una vez saltado ese altercado la morena suspiró llamando por fin la atención de los dos prefectos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-cuestionó firmemente Hermione una vez vio a la chica sentada, había estado evitando que ron avanzara más encima de la ahora ausente Slytherin cuando habían tenido su encontronazo en un intento por evitar que las chispas que saltaban fueran reales, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la morena que con ambas manos alzadas hacia el intento de acomodarse el pelo en una cola alta, sus ojos permanecían aún fieros ante la amenaza anterior pero el ligero temblor en los mismos denotaba que había estado segura de que, aún defendiéndose, habría salido mal parada de un enfrentamiento contra tres serpientes ella sola.

-Un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo-murmuró la chica haciendo su voz audible finalmente y obligándose a bajar con rapidez el brazo izquierdo, había sentido un hilillo de sangre producto del corte que le había hecho Pansy con un hechizo antes de que se armara el tumulto y se negaba en redondo a dejar que alguno de los prefectos lo viera.

-Espero que no se repita Helena-la voz severa de Hermione se suavizó un tanto al ver el gesto de la chica, la había visto antes durante las clases y había formado parte también del ED durante todo el tiempo que duró, sabía que era buena en transformaciones, encantamientos e historia pero sobre todo sabía que sin duda alguna habían sido las serpientes quienes, para no perder costumbre, habían ido a buscar problemas. Chasqueó la lengua ligeramente irritada ante ese pensamiento.

-Si alguno te ha mordido dilo ahora-comentó Ron en un intento por amainar el ambiente que había dejado la anterior discusión-estoy seguro de que son ponzoñosos-terminó mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta.

-No han mordido-sonrió la chica que había respondido por el nombre de Helena-pero estoy segura de que lo intentarán-dijo finalmente viendo por el rabillo del ojo como finalmente la tarde había cedido paso a la noche-creo que estamos por llegar-murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

Ambos prefectos miraron a la muchacha cuyas manos, tras haber sujetado mejor su cabello descansaban una por encima de la otra, a Hemione no le había pasado por el alto el ligero temblor que presentaba la mano izquierda y el detalle de que evitaba colocar su palma derecha sobre su antebrazo, pero por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, no podía hacer nada si ella misma no lo decía, así que un simple "hasta luego" por parte de ambos giraron sobre sus talones para encaminarse a su vagón; debían estar preparados para su llegada al castillo.

-¿Qué crees que quería decir Parkinson con eso de que era su culpa?-cuestionó Ron mirando ligeramente por sobre su hombro en dirección al vagón que acababan de dejar.

-No lo sé-contestó la castaña aún en tono severo, acto seguido suspiró suavizando rápidamente las facciones de su rostro y con lo mismo el tono que empleaba para hablar-debemos darnos prisa, Harry debe de estar a punto de lanzarse por la ventana atrapado entre Luna y sus consejos-dijo sonriendo, sabía que Harry tenía paciencia, pero esta no era infinita.

La noche había caído finalmente, podía percibirlo por el frío que empezaba a colarse en aquella parte del castillo que tan bien había conocido durante el transcurso del día, era la primera noche que pasaría en ese lugar repleto de estudiantes después de años y debía admitirse a sí misma que sentía ansiedad, satisfacción y expectativa por partes iguales, caminó con lentitud de un lugar a otro de la habitación que le habían asignado, tal como Dumbledore había dicho era una de las zonas más oscuras del castillo y aún así la luz de las antorchas hacían que fuera infinitamente fácil andar por ella, sus pertenencias, las pocas que poseía que podía llevar consigo habían sido traídas directamente de su casa en Rumania y acomodadas finalmente en el lugar.

Sabía que si salía de esas cuatro paredes y alejaba los ojos de la cama, pasando la mirada por alguna de las ventanas del primer piso podría ver y escuchar perfectamente a los alumnos que arribaban esa noche al castillo y a quienes de una u otra forma terminaría enseñando, se acercó a espejo y observó fijamente su reflejo en el cristal, una sonrisa entre maliciosa y divertida se pintaba en sus labios haciendo aflorar finalmente la parte de ella misma a la cual tendría que aferrarse por un buen tiempo; la espera estaba empezando a cansarla. Pasándose una de las manos por el rostro trató de evitar cual mueca de ansiedad que pudiera dibujarse en sus facciones, finalmente esa noche les conocería, y aunque ellos no supieran quien era, ella si sabía a la perfección quienes eran ellos.

Se acomodó la túnica sobre los hombros observando su impecable imagen, el oscuro cabello suelto enmarcaba las pálidas facciones de su cara haciéndola lucir ligeramente más blanca de lo que en realidad era, sus labios, debido a ello, se veían un tanto más rojos y sus ojos, como dos piedras de ámbar puro brillaban expectantes, vivaces ante la idea de poder presenciar finalmente lo que se le había negado, asegurándose de que las mangas de su túnica estaban correctamente colocadas se encaminó, sin prisas, hacia la puerta, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar al gran comedor, después de todo no debía mostrarse ansiosa.

Caminó erguida durante todo el trayecto hasta el gran comedor de Hogwarts, estaba satisfecha con su actual estado, la confusión, la angustia en la que se había sumido la noche anterior habían desaparecido después de su charla de esa mañana con el director y ahora era completamente dueña de sí misma y de sus gestos, mientras atravesaba los pasillos aún desiertos escuchaba como a lo lejos se organizaban para traer a los niños al colegio. Una ligera emoción la sobrecogió sabedora de que en alguno de esos carruajes, en alguno de los botes o por cualquier medio que fuese, ellos llegarían y finalmente, finalmente podría verles al menos. Cruzó discretamente los pasillos que la conducían al gran comedor dedicándoles algunos saludos a viejos amigos que la reconocieron y una leve sonrisa altanera cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del profesor de pociones y finalmente, en el momento en que veía que todos los maestros tomaban sus lugares en la enorme mesa que les correspondía, los escuchó llegar.

Los alumnos avanzaron por entre las mesas creando un revuelo de túnicas y ruido, chicos que no se habían encontrado en el tren y que finalmente se saludaban los unos a los otros para tomar sus asientos en las mesas de sus casas, habían, sin duda, asientos vacios, producto de la guerra y el terror, pero para muchos de los presentes y ausentes, Hogwarts era simplemente intocable, impenetrable, y completamente segura.

Recorrió con los ojos a cada uno de los chicos que iban entrando mientras escuchaba, por encima del bullicio como los de primero eran organizados en el salón de espera antes de la selección, ubicada a un lado de Snape, que a regañadientes había tenido que ceder su recién adquirido lugar notaba como algunas miradas reparaban en ella sin duda preguntándose qué hacía esa mujer aparentemente joven sentada allí y haciéndola sonreír con cierto nivel de petulancia. Estaba segura de que si él hubiera estado ahí habría encontrado la situación divertida. Una ligera sombra de tristeza se posó sobre sus ojos un segundo y se obligó a si misma a desecharla con rapidez en el momento en que Dumbledore hacía su entrada.

Conocía el protocolo perfectamente, primero entrarían los niños más pequeños para ser seleccionados, luego Dumbledore daría la bienvenida a Hogwarts, expondría las reglas del colegio que fueran necesarias, daría un discurso sumamente importante al cual todos, incluso ella, prestarían atención, la presentaría y finalmente cenarían para partir a sus salas comunes. Con un suspiro vio entrar a los más pequeños haciendo un circulo frente al banco donde estaba colocado el sombrero seleccionador y volvió a repasar el comedor con la mirada, finalmente, allí, en la mesa de Griffindor lo encontró, jamás hubiera pasado desapercibido con esa imagen, tan idéntico a su padre y a la vez con un aire tan diferente de este. Se le sobrecogió el corazón por un segundo, un segundo que se permitió pensar en ellos, en los caídos de la primera guerra.

A penas si escuchaba los aplausos dirigidos a los seleccionados cuando finalmente el elevó la mirada en dirección a los niños aplaudiendo ante la selección de uno de ellos para su casa, podía haber jurado que sus músculos se tensaron un segundo al percatarse del color de sus ojos, eran los ojos de ella, los ojos de Lily que ahora la miraban a través de su hijo.

Había estado distraído escuchando el altercado ocurrido en el tren y en el cual, para variar, los Slytherin eran completos protagonistas de los hechos, Hermione le había dicho que la chica de Ravenclaw que había sido atacada había formado parte del ED pero él no era capaz de recordar del todo de quien se trataba, aunque avergonzado debía admitir que no era capaz de recordar a todos los que participaron allí y había tenido que esperar a entrar al gran comedor para saber de quién se trataba. Hermione la había señalado discretamente con un gesto de la cabeza mientras Ron, a su lado se había acomodado para empezar a comer en cuanto Dumbledore diera el visto bueno.

Había mirado a la chica sin reconocerla del todo, recordaba vagamente haberla visto conjurar un patronus pero no era capaz de recordar del todo el conjunto de facciones entre el pelo oscuro que ostentaba ligeramente rizado en una coleta, los ojos llamativos y las facciones finas del rostro, había estado distraído observando a la Ravenclaw reírse ante algún comentario de su compañero y tratando de recordar aunque fuera sólo un poco del temperamento de esa muchacha que pudiera provocar que, como le dijo Hermione, terminara herida por los Slytherin, aunque no se tenía que ser un genio para lograr alterar a las serpientes.

Fue justo en ese momento, en el que la muchacha, incomoda seguramente por sentirse observada había girado los ojos a él que Hermione le había dado un codazo para que aplaudiera y él, captando el golpe más que las intenciones había respondido comprendiendo finalmente que aquel chiquillo rubio había sido seleccionado para su casa. No había sido premeditado, solo había rodado los ojos por la mesa de los profesores, deteniéndose unos segundos en la figura de Dumbledore allí y haciendo un leve asentimiento a modo de saludo, había continuado por pura inercia el camino de cabezas, McGonagall, Sproud, Flitwick y ahí estaba, una figura femenina que le observaba entre la confusión y otra cosa que no había sabido diferenciar, sabía que sus ojos se habían conectado, porque de alguna manera lo sentía, la conexión no había durado demasiado, la mujer de pálida piel había desviado finalmente la mirada en dirección a Dumbledore quien, una vez terminada la selección habíase puesto de pie.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo entonces la amable voz del hombre provocando el silencio de sus alumnos y la atención hacia sí mismo-sean bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts-continuó-a pesar de las circunstancias que nos rodean, es un honor para mí saber que cuento con la presencia de mis alumnos, Hogwarts es para muchos de ustedes un hogar, un lugar seguro al cual volver, y el colegio siempre va a estar aquí para todos, nuevos y antiguos alumnos, aquí se construyen amistades que perduran y conocimientos que les ayudarán a construir un camino a su futuro, sin importar que tan difuso vean el mismo en este momento-dijo clavando la mirada unos instantes en Harry.

˃˃Espero que este año sea de gran provecho para todos nosotros, me gustaría que le diéramos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos, será todo un placer compartir con ustedes los años venideros-sonrió-y finalmente me gustaría presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la señorita Adhara Blake quien ha accedido amablemente a compartir con nosotros sus conocimientos-fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre la mujer cuyos rojos labios sonrieron altaneros-debo recordarles que la sección prohibida de la biblioteca está totalmente fuera del alcance de todos los alumnos y que tienen terminantemente prohibido acercarse al bosque, una vez aclarados estos puntos…Bon apetite-terminó el hombre sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, al instante las mesas se vieron repletas de comida que los alumnos empezaron a servir ignorando por razones de fuerza mayor a los maestros que, en la mesa, hacían exactamente lo mismo. Nadie notó que durante todo el banquete la nueva maestra no hizo ni ademanes de probar lo que tenía en el plato.


	3. Primeras clases

_Harry Potter y la heredera de Ravenclaw_

_Primeras clases._

Los rayos de sol matutinos, brillantes como solo puede darlos ese astro que día a día nos recuerda, cansados o no, que es hora de empezar nuevamente con nuestra faena no fueron, al igual que en otros días, nada considerados a la hora de colarse por las ventanas de las habitaciones de la torre de Griffindor inundando con su espectacular resplandor las estancias en un intento por despertar a sus habitantes quienes, advertidos de antemano por 6 años de estadía en ese mismo lugar se había resguardado sabiamente de ellos cerrando los doseles de sus respectivas camas montando una huelga al despertar que habría resultado de no ser por el sonido de los despertadores. Todos sabemos que las cosas en algún momento terminan, y a veces la hora de despertar de nuestros sueños nos llega más rápido de lo que quisiéramos.

El ruido de las alarmas de los relojes empezaron a romper el silencio de la habitación que compartía Harry sonando uno seguido de otro de manera insistente despertando hasta a aquel cuyo sueño fuera más pesado, rezongando inconformes sobre su poco sueño y aún adormilados se fueron incorporando en sus camas sentándose en las mismas y otros, más rezagados, permanecía con las extremidades estiradas en la cama esperando que algún poder divino les hiciera despertar del todo. Neville Longbotton fue el primero en ponerse de pie, estirando las manos hacia arriba para desperezar los músculos y esbozando un bostezo que fue rápidamente seguido por sendos homólogos, se frotó los ojos en un intento por parecer más despierto y, arrastrando los pies caminó hacia el baño sin mediar más que un "buenos días" con sus compañeros.

-¿No podemos saltarnos la primera clase?-cuestionó Ron desde su cama acomodándose mejor por sobre su almohada y mirando a Harry en busca de una respuesta positiva, desde su ángulo notó como el moreno gateaba por sobre la cama hasta acomodarse nuevamente sobre las abandonadas almohadas, estirar una mano y finalmente acomodarse los lentes redondos sobre el puente de la nariz; por toda respuesta del ahora más despierto muchacho, el pelirrojo solo recibió un suspiro.

-Sabes que si lo hacemos Hermione nos saca a patadas de las camas-comentó bostezando Harry mientras veía como sus otros compañeros adelantaban el trabajo de prepararse, se puso de pie dispuesto a usar el baño finalmente y escuchando como su amigo rezongaba inconforme desde su cama ahogando un my débil gemido de insatisfacción entre las almohadas.

Media hora después de haber sido despertados (tan poco ortodoxamente de acuerdo a su concepto) por sus relojes despertadores y ya preparados para empezar su primer día de clase la habitación se fue vaciando aún más, Neville y Dean habían bajado minutos antes de que Ron terminara de vestirse y ellos, rezagados debido al aún perceptible sueño de Ron entraban en el gran comedor para desayunar para tranquilidad de Hermione justo a tiempo.

-Ya era hora-murmuró la castaña en cuanto ambos chicos se sentaron frente a ella sirviéndose una buena porción de tostadas y bollos, la chica les miró apreciativamente con el reproche pintado en su rostro y, según el juicio de ambos, con las palabras justo en la punta de la lengua.

-Estaba a punto de ir ella misma a buscarlos-dijo divertida Ginny interviniendo en la conversación a tiempo que, ligeramente inclinada sobre la mesa, estiraba una mano para hurtar del plato de su hermano una de las tostadas que mordió al instante regresando a su lugar.

-¡oye! Eso era mío-protestó el pelirrojo provocando que su hermana menor se riera divertida y, de esa manera, que el reproche de Hermione se convirtiera en una ligera sonrisa. Harry le agradeció el gesto a la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa, sabía que, desde la muerte de Sirius, Ginny había estado especialmente preocupada por la forma en la que se lo tomaba y, de alguna manera, agradecía el apoyo y la entereza que había mostrado, siempre tratando de hacerle pasar el rato de manera mucho más agradable y haciendo esfuerzos admirables, a igual que Ron y Hermione, por ayudarle a salir del estado de depresión en que se estaba sumiendo.

-eres demasiado lento hermanito-comentó la pelirroja observando como Ron estiraba una mano para tomar otra tostada y recuperar al número que en un principio había estado en su plato.

-y tú una aprovechada-dijo este en un tono ligeramente refunfuñón a pesar de que, por el brillo divertido de sus ojos era obvio que no estaba ni en lo más mínimo molesto.

Continuaron desayunando de manera normal, masticando y tragando mientras charlaban, para ellos más que para los demás, estar en Hogwarts era tomarse un respiro, era regresar a una normalidad anhelada y que habían perdido de manera abrupta después del torneo de los tres magos. De alguna manera ese castillo, con sus altas torres, sus fantasmas deambulando por los pasillos, sus armaduras y estatuas y su sinfín de pasadizos y aulas les brindaban una seguridad que, aún si el mismísimo Dumbledore hubiera negado, ellos habían estado dispuestos a morir antes de aceptar como real. Harry, Ron y Ginny se habían sumido en una discusión de Quidditch, deliberando sobre como Griffindor tenía altas oportunidades de ganar nuevamente la copa tras la salida de varios miembros importantes de los demás equipos cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall les trajo a la realidad.

-Acérquense por favor-articulo fuerte y claro la mujer mientras en la tres casas restantes sus sendos encargados hacían lo mismo, por sobre el hombro de la profesora Harry observó como Snape, de espaldas a ellos, repartía entre los alumnos una serie de pergaminos-aquí traigo sus horarios, organícense por año-dictaminó finalmente la mujer para lograr aplacar de esa manera la marea de estudiantes de primer año que, como si tuvieran un resorte, se habían puesto de pie impacientemente en el momento en que la mujer había hecho acto de presencia.

Obedientes, los más pequeños regresaron a su lugar y los pergaminos con los horarios fueron repartidos de extremo a extremo de la larga mesa de Griffindor. Cuando le tuvo en sus manos Harry examinó su pergamino haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado frunciendo los ceños casi en el mismo momento en que su pelirrojo amigo hacía una mueca de igual rechazo, un suspiro se escapó por los labios del moreno: empezar el día con la cara de Snape en primer plano, seguido por un segundo plano de las sonrisas satisfechas de Malfoy no era una buena manera de pasar las primeras horas de la mañana. Después de aquella odiosa clase de pociones tendrían transformaciones con Ravenclaw después del almuerzo.

-Qué extraño…-el moreno levantó con rapidez los ojos en dirección a Hermione que, con el ceño fruncido, tenía los castaños ojos clavados en la mesa de los profesores, a juzgar por la forma en la que los orbes se movían una y otra vez analíticamente, pudo deducir que buscaba algo, y que no era capaz de encontrarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó extrañado ¿no era demasiado pronto para toparse con los problemas? ¡A penas había empezado el colegio! Frunció el ceño ante la idea y, siguiendo la mirada de su compañera observó con fijeza la mesa de los maestros. Muchos de los profesores estaban allí, Hagrid, Dumbledore en su siempre fijo lugar central, Snape quien, lejos de la mesa, terminaba de repartir los horarios junto con McGonagall cuyos lugares, al igual que otros dos más estaban por descarte vacios, la señora Sproud, el señor Burbage frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo extraño?

-La profesora de defensa no está-murmuró finalmente Hermione, como si esto hubiera sido suficiente los ojos verdes de Harry fueron a dar directamente con el lugar que se supone la mujer debía ocupar y, efectivamente, estaba tan desierto como seguramente lo había estado durante las vacaciones.

-Quizá desayunó temprano-dijo Ron quien había escuchado el comentario de su amiga-después de todo no sería la primera que prefiere saltarse el trámite de esperar, además, he escuchado que los de quinto tienen clase a primera hora con ella-dijo señalando a uno de sus compañeros de casa quien había estado intercambiando información de su horario con otros chicos de manera tal que era imposible no saber lo que decía.

-Sí, eso debe ser-argumentó la castaña aún con la mirada fija en el asiento vacío, se mordió el labio inferior con aprensión, debía estar volviéndose paranoica de tantas experiencias, le gustaba pensar que había desarrollado un sexto sentido, uno que le decía cuando algunas cosas estaban fuera de lugar y, por muy real e indiscutible que fuera la suposición de Ron, no lograba convencerla del todo. Negó brevemente con la cabeza provocando que con el movimiento varios mechones de pelo cayeran de manera desordenada por su rostro; lo suyo debía de ser sin duda paranoia.

-o-

Había sido arrastrada, si arrastrada desde su cómoda cama en la torre de Ravenclaw por sus amigas, esa mañana había decidido prácticamente ignorar la alarma de su reloj después de haber acallado su molesto ruido, había vuelto a cerrar los doseles de su cama y por si acaso había metido la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, resguardándose de cualquier posibilidad de ser molestada por nadie pero, como era de imaginarse, todas esas medidas de seguridad habían sido burladas por sus compañeras que, a punta de varita y con la siempre sabia amenaza de que sufriría más si no se ponía de pie, habían logrado separarla de su amada cama, meterla entre la falda tachonada, la camisa blanca, la túnica y la corbata azul y bronce y la habían arrastrado escaleras abajo al gran comedor sin darle más tiempo que el necesario para guardar sus cosas.

Hizo un ligero mohín con la boca mientras observaba su plato, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de comer, lo que quería era regresar a dormir pero, para su desgracia, aquello no era una opción, era su primer día de clase y aunque le costara admitirlo debía de estar en optimas condiciones, tenían ya varios años tratando de hacerle guerra a las demás casas por la "Copa de la casa" y sabía que el primer día, los puntos ganados eran una ventaja, y ella, de una u otra forma siempre conseguía al menos cincuenta puntos. Sin ganas tomó una de las tostadas que se había servido bajo la insistente mirada de Amanda su compañera de habitación e ignorando olímpicamente la abierta invitación en dicha mirada a comer más se dedicó a pasar los ojos por el comedor unos minutos, en ese momento varios de los profesores encargados de casa se había puesto de pie y, caminando, se dirigían a sendas mesas con la clara intención de repartir los horarios, ese año tenían los EXTASIS a finales de curso y, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo usual, los ataques de nervios y las visitas a la enfermería serían efectos secundarios del estrés y no del temor a la guerra.

Siguió rodando los ojos por la mesa de los maestros deteniéndose unos segundos en el lugar que había permanecido vacio junto a Snape y frunció el ceño, la mujer que la noche anterior había ocupado ese puesto no se había presentado. Por alguna razón no le gustaba, tenía un cierto halo en su rostro, en la forma de sus facciones, o quizá en la palidez de la piel que no terminaba de agradarle, se veía demasiado joven para el puesto que desempeñaba y aún a pesar de eso mostraba una seguridad en la forma altanera de su mirada que la había dejado bastante descolocada. Estiró la mano para tomar el vaso con jugo de calabaza que descansaba en la mesa y, llevándoselo a los labios tomó un sorbo mientras seguía recorriendo las mesas con curiosidad.

Para esas alturas la mesa de Ravenclaw ya estaba empezando a recibir los horarios para ese año y, mientras los pergaminos pasaban de manos del profesor a alumnos ella repasó con detenimiento la figura en la mesa de los Slytherin, frente al profesor de pociones que a su vez repartía sendos pergaminos estaba un rubio de ojos grises que, petulante, observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido su propio horario, a su lado, dos muchachos de crecimiento avanzado que respondían al nombre de Crabbe y Goyle (y que fácilmente podrían jugar aquel deporte muggel llamado Football americano) hacían un análisis igual de minucioso, al otro lado del rubio, la oscura cabellera de Blaize Zabini se dejaba ver en obvio pose de curiosidad, la peculiaridad era que este no miraba su horario, en su lugar observaba a la muchacha que, junto a él, había clavado la mirada insistente sobre Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió divertida ante esto y casi sintió como el gesto se llenaba se cierto nivel de altanería cuando los ojos oscuros de la chica, brillantes de odio, se clavaron en ella; aún era un misterio para muchos de sus compañeros como era que Helena había terminado en Ravenclaw cuando fácilmente podía ser un lobo vestido de cordero. Su horario llegó finalmente a sus manos y debido a ello se vio obligada a bajar la mirada al pergamino no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada cargada de ese desprecio que sentía por Parkinson y que había ido creciendo con los años de "compenetración" en el colegio, pasó los orbes ambarinos por la hoja frente a ella examinando sus primeras clases de esa mañana, tenía Historia de la magia, cosa que no había emocionado ni a ella, ni a sus compañeros, y como no transformaciones con los Griffindor.

Instintivamente elevó los ojos a la mesa de los leones como si el haber captado su clase conjunta hubiera sido el detonante que estaba esperando para hacerlo, sin estar del todo segura de que usaba la discreción usual, recorrió la mesa hasta dar finalmente con lo que buscaba, Harry Potter permanecía con el rostro ladeado y la mirada perdida en dirección a la mesa de profesores, como si estuviera escrutando de la misma manera en que lo había hecho ella minutos antes, lo vio intercambiar unas palabras con sus compañeros y, como ocurría siempre que observaba aquel rostro, frunció el ceño preguntándose qué tanto de los rumores que rondaban alrededor de ellos era cierto y que no.

-Deberías de acercártele, lo peor que puede pasar es que te ignore y siga su camino-dijo Amanda quien, sentada a su lado había seguido la dirección de su mirada hasta la mesa de los leones y no había tardado ni medio segundo en conjeturar que era lo que veía-y no creo que haga eso-terminó observando como la morena giraba el rostro en su dirección frunciendo ligeramente los labios en un gesto entre la incomprensión y el enojo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-murmuró finalmente Helena acomodándose detrás de la oreja algunos mechones de largo pelo negro que habían caído sobre sus ojos y reemplazando rapidez su gesto por una máscara de indiferencia ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No, claro que no-devolvió divertida la castaña sin levantar los ojos esta vez de su pergamino-francamente no te entiendo, tú fuiste la que estuvo fastidiando durante seis meses para que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto y terminara de acercarme a Justin Finch-Fletchler-dijo elevando los ojos hasta toparse con los ambarinos de su amiga quien, sabiendo por donde iba el asunto hizo nuevamente esa mueca de "no vengas de nuevo con eso"-tú fuiste la que dijo que no me hiciera tanto lío y terminara de una vez de hablar con él, no veo por qué ahora la que se hace lio eres tú.

-No es lo mismo-intentó zanjar la morena mientras observaba el contenido del vaso que hasta ese momento no se había percatado había devuelto a su lugar-a mi no me gusta Harry Potter, en cambio a ti sí que te gustaba Justin-dijo arqueando una ceja y mirando a su amiga abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces; sonrió ante ese gesto, Amanda era una chica delgada, de cuerpo menudo pero con unos hermosos ojos azules demasiado amables, durante aquellos 6 años de convivencia Helena era perfectamente consciente de que la muchacha había tomado parte de su carácter al haberse visto levemente acaparada por ella y, en esa ocasión se veía de nuevo entre la espada y la pared por un comportamiento que bien hubiera tenido ella misma si el caso hubiera sido al revés.

-Bu…bueno pero precisamente-dijo al final la castaña tras un ligero tartamudeo-si no te gusta, no sé porque no terminas de satisfacer tu curiosidad, como dices.

-No es tan simple-se encogió de hombros provocando que su compañera rodara los ojos en un gesto que imitó a la perfección al de la morena. Esa había sido su respuesta para esa pregunta desde hacía varios cursos atrás, Amanda estaba segura de que al principio lo que motivaba a Helena era sin duda esa sana curiosidad infantil, para el mundo mágico Harry Potter era un héroe y, para una chica tan atrevida como podía llegar a serlo Helena, eso era como estar en Honeydukes con crédito infinito pero, con el paso del tiempo, esa curiosidad se había vuelto algo más que la morena se negaba a reconocer y que ella no estaba segura de saber cómo clasificar-eres una Ravenclaw, la inteligencia es tu sello Helena, seguro que sería igual de simple que con cualquier otro.

La aludida no dijo nada, observó unos minutos más su horario de ese día sopesando las palabras de su amiga, sabía que tenía razón, Amanda era así, demasiado optimista como para pensar que algo podía salir mal y, después de todo era cierto, lo peor que podía pasar era algo de lo que estaba segura ese chico nunca haría, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido fácil acercarse al objeto de su curiosidad, era demasiado suelta y despreocupada como para no poder hacerlo pero, por alguna razón con Harry Potter era diferente. Tenía la impresión de que el chico era demasiado de todo, demasiado maduro, demasiado poderoso, demasiado cuidado y sobretodo había notado lo cerrado que era su círculo cercano, y estaba segura de que su sana "curiosidad" no sería fácilmente satisfecha si obtenía información a medias.

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el muchacho que, después de su desayuno, se ponía de pie para caminar hacia la puerta del gran comedor, faltaban aún unos diez minutos para que iniciaran las clases pero estaba segura de que cualquiera que fuera la primera materia de los leones de séptimo, sería de esas en que ser los primeros era vital. Recorrió el trayecto del moreno desde que se puso de pie hasta que caminó alejándose de la mesa a pasos lentos pero firmes con sus otros compañeros, la menor de los Weasley, una pelirroja de gran y brillante sonrisa estaba diciendo algo que parecía divertido dadas las carcajadas que pareció despertar el comentario y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que, con lo dura que había sido la vida con el-niño-que-vivió pudiera reír de manera tan suelta. Sintió un ligero jalón de su manga producto de su compañera y sin decir nada se puso de pie sujetando por inercia el bolso con sus pertenecías y el pergamino con su horario.

Una ligera mueca de incomodidad pasó por su rostro un instante antes de ser reemplazada cuando la manga de su túnica rozó el corte de su antebrazo provocándole un leve escozor sobre la piel y, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro, de pie, dirigió una última mirada en dirección al grupo que acompañaba al "trío dorado" hacia la puerta. Sus ojos casi al instante recorrieron cada una de las figuras con velocidad mientras caminaba lejos de su propia mesa acompañada de Amanda, pasó la mirada por los leones hasta que sus ojos toparon finalmente con un par de castaños ojos femeninos que la miraron, casi al instante esos ojos fueron acompañados de los orbes verdes que, curiosos sobre lo que observaba la chica junto a él, había terminado dando con el par de figuras. Una ligera sensación de sorpresa le recorrió el cuerpo cuando captó en la mirada de Harry algo muy parecido al reconocimiento, por un instante se regodeó ante la idea de haber causado alguna impresión sobre él durante su participación en el ED y, embebida de esa idea, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entre la sincera alegría y la grata satisfacción.

-Tienes razón Amanda-murmuró finalmente Helena cuando perdió de vista los verdes ojos por la puerta-me estoy ahogando en…leche helada-dijo más como una pregunta que como una afirmación ante lo que su amiga rió divertida.

-En un vaso de agua Helena, en un vaso de agua-aclaró entre risas la castaña.

-Tú entendiste…-murmuró perdiéndose finalmente a través de la puerta del comedor.

-o-

Chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de impaciencia que se permitió esbozar en la soledad del aula, Albus había tenido la amabilidad de acomodar el salón de DCAO de modo que fuera perfectamente posible para ella impartir la materia allí, los cristales de las ventanas había sido encantados por el profesor Flitwick para impedir que la luz del sol penetrara con la usual fuerza a través de los cristales "como si estuvieran polarizados" había dicho con tono jocoso el director cuando se la había mostrado la noche anterior. Debía reconocer que era agradable disfrutar de la luz solar a través de un fino cristal encantado para proyectar la luz dentro como si en realidad su grosor fuera suficiente para aplastar los huesos de un ser humano.

Recorrió con los ojos las mesas colocadas frente al escritorio en el que estaba sentada y una sonrisa se ladeó en sus labios dándole a las suaves facciones de su rostro un cierto aire de divertida ironía que desencajaba por completo con la forma recta en la que estaba acomodado su cuerpo. Esa mañana había sido interesante recorrer por fin sola los pasillos de la escuela, oculta debajo de la capucha negra que ahora descansaba en un perchero justo antes de que la luz solar penetrara con fuerza en la infraestructura del colegio, muy pronto aquella aula se llenaría de alumnos de quinto año, según el horario que había recibido de manos del director, chicos que, emocionados, entrarían a su clase con la clara intención de hacer movimientos de varita a diestra y siniestra; lo curioso era que ella se sentía internamente tan emocionada como cualquiera de esos chiquillos por dar inicio a su clase.

Desde su lugar pudo escuchar, como si de una alarma se tratara, los pasos de los alumnos saliendo del gran comedor y alejándose, había sido capaz de mantener su atención centrada en ese punto, escuchando los murmullos de los alumnos que ahora caminaban por los pasillos embotando su finísimo sentido del oído obligándola a minimizar el rango de su "radar" cuando los primeros pasos se acercaban a su aula. Vio entrar al primero de los Griffindor se quinto año seguido muy de cerca por sus compañeros de casa, algunos de ellos entraban hablando entre ellos o simplemente se entretenían hablando un poco con sus compañeros de Huffelpuf antes de acomodarse en sus mesas.

Sonrió imprimiéndole a ese gesto toda la suavidad y confianza que pudo mientras los veía entrar y cerrar finalmente la puerta detrás de ellos, pasó los ojos por cada uno de los alumnos observando cómo estos se turnaban entre mirar su alta y delgada figura ahora de pie y recorrer el salón en busca de alguna cosa extraña y alucinante que pudiera darles alguna pista de lo que harían. Algunos de ellos colocaron su varita sobre las mesas. Sabía que habían tenido una serie de maestros curiosos esos años y a pesar de todo, cuando leyó los nombres de Alastor Moody y Lockhart en la lista no pudo evitar preguntarse a que nivel estaban esos niños, por lo que sus primeras clases durante esa semana darían bastante de que hablar.

-Muy buenos días chicos-saludó caminando hasta colocarse frente a su escritorio, tomó la varita que descansaba sobre el mismo sintiendo la madera fría entre sus dedos-antes que nada debo evaluar en qué nivel están-agregó apoyándose en el escritorio-tienen prohibido lastimarse unos a otros de manera severa, lanzar maldiciones imperdonables y desobedecer alguna orden a riesgo de empezar perdiendo puntos, pónganse de pie-al instante los alumnos obedecieron tomando de encima de la mesa sus varitas, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa complacida al tiempo en que, con un ligero movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer las mesas de sus alumnos; otro movimiento de su muñeca hizo que en su lugar una larga tarima levemente elevada del suelo apareciera recorriendo la habitación de manera que dejara suficiente espacio para los alumnos y para ella misma-cada pareja tendrá diez minutos, el que primero desarme a su oponente obtiene cinco puntos para su casa, deben herirse, pero no en gravedad, y deben de ser superficiales, cada herida o corte son cinco puntos para su casa, las heridas por accidente son solo dos puntos por falta de atención y adaptación, en el momento en que diga "basta" se detendrán, el que continúe luchando y me obligue a desarmarle tendrá dos semanas de castigo-decía mientras caminaba-será Griffindor contra Hufflepuf y les advierto, cualquiera que salte mis reglas tendrá una visita directa al despacho del director-dijo severamente mirando a sus alumnos quienes, por la expresión de su rostro parecían haber entendido su idea, esbozó una nueva sonrisa, como una niña a quien le dan su dulce favorito-¿Están listos para su duelo?

-o-

-¡Como lo odio!- murmuró molesto el muchacho entornando los verdes ojos a medida que iba avanzando por entre los pasillos de la escuela ante la atenta mirada de la castaña que, a pesar de estar en total acuerdo con su amigo, se negaba a expresar sus ideas de manera tan abierta en contra de un profesor, a su lado, Ron mascullaba una serie de impropios que habrían horrorizado a la mismísima McGonagall.

-Cálmate…-medió la chica en tono suave tratando de amedrentar el enojo que sentía bullir desde el cuerpo de Harry-ya está hecho, no podemos hacer más que empezar a investigar para hacer el trabajo…quizá sea buena idea empezar hoy mismo-agregó finalmente girando en una de las esquinas para seguir el pasillo que los llevaría al gran comedor.

-Nos quitó cincuenta puntos Hermione, cincuenta!-soltó finalmente Ron alzando su tono de voz a un nivel que hizo imposible que no se les quedaran viendo-es el primer día y ya empezamos con 50 puntos abajo por que no le gustó como aplastamos, cortamos y incluso agregamos los últimos tres ingredientes.

-Bueno…debes admitir que Neville tuvo mucho que ver en como terminamos sin esos puntos- tenía razón y ambos lo sabían, la poción que habían tenido que hacer debía presentar un color verde pasto y, a pesar de que la de Harry era más bien verde musgo y la de Ron no terminaba de decidirse entre el verde y el azul el caldero de Neville había presentado no solo una coloración amarilla muy clara sino también una serie de gases hediondos que había provocado finalmente la salida temprana del aula de pociones y cincuenta puntos menos que, anudados a los diez que habían perdido Harry y Ron habían sin duda provocado la satisfacción de más de uno de los Slytherin presentes en el aula.

Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor ocupando sus lugares en la mesa sin hacer demasiada ceremonia, sus demás compañeros de casa estaban ya allí ocupando sendos puestos cuando se les unieron, uno de los chicos de quinto, aquel que Ron había señalado durante el desayuno permanecía, igual que antes, hablando con sus compañeros a escasos centímetros de ellos y ostentando como si se tratara de una herida de guerra un pequeño rasguño en una de las mejillas que, a juzgar por la apariencia de la herida, había sido tratada con rapidez por una poción cicatrizante.

Con el ceño fruncido Hermione estudió la apariencia del chico con más interés, a parte de la herida en la mejilla el chico se notaba algo sucio de polvo, por la forma en la que sus manos se movían pudo identificar un corte similar en una de las palmas y, como si esto fuera suficiente para ella rodó los ojos observando a continuación al resto de los muchachos. En apariencia todos estaban bien, algunos cortes por aquí y por allá y uno que otro raspón a penas visible, parecía que todos presentaban la misma condición de haber estado dando vueltas en un suelo ligeramente empedrado.

-¿Escucharon?- la voz de una recién llegada Ginny llamó la atención de los tres quienes, ignorantes, habían observado por instinto a la muchacha mientras esta tomaba asiento en el espacio libre junto a Hermione-los de quinto han tenido un duelo contra los chicos de Hufflepuf esta mañana-aclaró finalmente al ver como tres pares de ojos la observaban a la espera de lo que diría.

-¿Un duelo?-repitió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Un duelo-sonrió la chica-aparentemente fue durante su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dicen que la profesora Blake les permitió pelear dentro del aula bajo ciertas reglas, muchos de ellos están muy satisfechos por eso-terminó encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y sirviendo algo de pollo en su plato.

-No debería hacer eso, alguno de esos chicos podría salir seriamente lastimado en un descuido-dijo la castaña en tono indignado, estaba de acuerdo en que en tiempos de guerra las personas debían de estar preparadas, pero le parecía que un duelo dentro de las paredes del castillo era una falta muy grande hacia Dumbledore.

-No creo que ninguno esté lastimado seriamente-habló Harry por primera vez. En cuanto había escuchado las palabras de su pelirroja amiga había levantado la mirada, curiosa y extrañada, hacia algunos de los chicos que reconocía de quinto notando que si bien todos presentaban una imagen entre el cansancio y la expectación anudada a algunas heridas menores, parecía que ninguno hubiera tenido más que un par de caídas durante aquella clase- es una profesora ¿no? Si Dumbledore le dio el puesto es porque confía plenamente en que no pretende hacernos matarnos entre nosotros-terminó, no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, la vida le había enseñado más de una vez que las personas eran, cuando querían, grandes intérpretes pero conocía a Dumbledore, al menos lo suficiente como para decir que jamás permitiría que alguien peligroso pudiera tener acceso al colegio.

-Harry tiene razón-agregó Ron sin levantar la mirada, más entretenido en ver lo que tenía en su plato en ese momento que en asegurarse del estado de los chicos de quinto-no creo que, tomando en cuenta como están las cosas fuera del castillo, Dumbledore se arriesgara a contratar alguien que no conoce…

Con el ceño aún fruncido y no del todo convencida de las palabras de Harry y Ron, Hermione dio por zanjada la cuestión, estaba de acuerdo en que Dumbledore no era un mago a quien se pudiera engañar fácilmente, pero algo de esa mujer no terminaba de cuadrarle, y no estaba segura de que era. Se dedicaron a comer finalmente, intercambiando comentarios sobre lo horrible que había sido su clase de pociones de aquella mañana y acordando, para irritación de Ron, estar unos minutos en la biblioteca durante la hora del té para buscar algunos libros que les ayudaran a empezar su trabajo de pociones.

Una vez salieron del comedor Harry se permitió divagar muy lejos de aquellas paredes, a penas escuchando la conversación de Ron y Hermione quienes, afanados más en discutir que en otra cosa, debatían el por qué era preferible para Ron esperar hasta después de la cena para empezar su trabajo, su mente viajó atravesando Escocia y sus prados hasta Londres, hasta la enorme y vieja mansión Black y su licántropo inquilino, se prometió a si mismo enviarle una carta a Remus en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad para saber cómo se encontraba después de su transformación. Sabía que en ese momento la Orden estaba pasando por un extraño estado de calma que le llamó infinitamente la atención; parecía que Voldemort les había dado un par de días de descanso.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante ese pensamiento, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse contra él, contra su posible muerte y la idea le atormentaba e impacientaba por partes iguales, tenía la teoría (constantemente detestada por Hermione) de que las cosas terminarían como habían incido: él y Voldemort cara a cara, preparados ambos para lo peor pero sumamente seguros de que era o uno o el otro, su teoría continuaba con un desenlace en el que la posibilidad de morir junto al mago tenebroso era casi tan alta como el mismo castillo de Hogwarts. Harry no dudaba de su poder, pero tampoco dudaba del de Voldemort.

Entraron finalmente en el aula de transformaciones en donde una más que animada Hermione empujó a Harry hasta un asiento provocando una ligera sonrisa divertida del muchacho a quien había sacado abruptamente de sus fatídicos pensamientos. Ocuparon una mesa en la cuarta fila frente al escritorio de McGonagall y esperaron que el aula se terminara de llenar hasta que finalmente el sonido de las voces de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Griffindor fue acallado por una simple mirada de la profesora.

-Buenos días-saludó la mujer mirando a sus alumnos a través de los cristales de sus lentes-espero que este nuevo año presenten mucho más empeño en sus asignaturas, deben recordar que tienen los EXTASIS a final de curso y les vendría muy bien ir preparándose mentalmente para evitar contratiempos-murmuró finalmente la animaga, sus ojos repasaron con severidad a cada uno de los estudiantes deteniéndose por unos minutos en Harry, este pudo haber jurado en ese preciso momento que aquella mirada se había tornado cariñosa por unos instantes antes de que la mujer, con un giro de su cuerpo, tomara su varita de su escritorio.

Un silencio expectante inundó la habitación cuando McGonagall volvió a girarse en dirección a sus alumnos.

-el hechizo en el que trabajaremos es el Cannis Olfum-dijo autoritaria-como es el primer día les diré que este hechizo les permite adquirir un hocico de perro capaz de olfatear cualquier cosa con la agudeza de dicho animal- dio dos pasos al frente y, con un par de movimientos de varita hizo una demostración del hechizo provocando que un perruno hocico de pelaje negro y marrón hiciera aparición en su rostro-les permitirá buscar con mayor agilidad-agregó haciendo otro movimiento de varita que hizo desaparecer dicho hocico.

Por unos minutos la profesora se mantuvo observando los movimientos de la varita entre las manos de sus alumnos corrigiendo los errores que estos presentaban hasta que finalmente los creyó aptos para no terminar deformándose la cara y les permitió realizar con soltura el hechizo. La primera en lograr hacerlo unos 6 minutos después de haber obtenido el permiso fue Hermione quien, con un enorme y algo puntiagudo hocico blanco había conseguido recuperar 20 de los 50 puntos perdidos esa mañana, a su lado Ron había recibido una corrección por parte de McGonagall y Harry había finalmente conseguido hacer aparecer un hocico negro en el mismo momento en que una chica de Ravenclaw ostentaba en su rostro un homologo hocico castaño.

Harry sabía quién era la chica, la había visto esa mañana sonriéndole sin la expresión perruna con la que ahora le sonreía a su compañera de casa, era la misma que Hermione había dicho que había tenido un problema con Parkinson en el tren, la observó unos instantes largamente escudriñando el color ambarino de sus ojos ¿Dónde había visto antes esos ojos?

-o-

Pasó sus ojos por la habitación con gesto aburrido y se puso finalmente de pie, el lugar estaba oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas que, en lugar de aclarar y facilitar la visión solo lograba darle una imagen más tenebrosa al frío espacio. A través de las rendijas de sus ojos sus orbes rojos se posaron en la figura que, aún arrodillada frente a él permanecía con la cabeza inclinada en clara posición de sumisión ante él; sonrió, esa mujer, al igual que todos sus vasallos, mostraban un temor alentador y un apoyo casi estúpido por sus ideales.

-Dime Bellatrix…-siseó saboreando como la mujer temblaba ligeramente en algo que reconoció no como miedo sino como emoción, una emoción que provenía de lo que él sabía era profundo respeto y lealtad hacia él-levante Bellatrix…¿has conseguido rastrearlo?-cuestionó finalmente, el tono de su siseo, bajo y lento parecía más el tono de un padre irónicamente deseoso de que su hija le comprara con halagos que ambos sabían solo eran útiles cuando estaban bien hechos.

-mi señor-murmuró la mujer poniéndose finalmente de pie ante él, su piel, algo hundido sobre los huesos de de las mejillas mostró casi al instante una alegría que solo era augurio de buenas noticias para su señor-ha sido complicado, él se negaba a cooperar de buena gana-sonrió recordando la cantidad de cruciatus que había utilizado para sacarle las palabras al hombre-ha dicho que está aquí, en Londres, el diario ha pasado de mano en mano pero es real, tan real que el mismo lo ha tocado.

-Muy bien…-murmuró satisfecho por la respuesta de su vasalla y esperando que continuará, ese maldito diario era una pieza clave en aquella guerra, si lo obtenía finalmente, un poder milenario, tan antiguo como el mismo mal estaría en sus manos y con este el mundo mágico terminaría de someterse bajo su gran poder-entonces irás por él en este momento…

-Mi señor-habló la mortifaga bajando ligeramente el rostro en un gesto que dio a entender un claro pesar que, de no ser por lo importante de la información que tenía, él mismo hubiera borrado con una imperdonable-no ha dicho nada más, solo dijo que estaba en Londres, y que lo poseía una de las familias antiguas, he visto en sus recuerdos la apariencia física del diario, pero el nombre del actual propietario es un misterio…-se encogió ligeramente en cuanto vio como la figura vestida de negro alzaba una mano armada con su varita hacia ella y como antes de que pasara nada volvió a hablar con inusitada rapidez-existe un sello-dijo elevando los ojos finalmente al gesto expectante del mago-el dueño del libro posee un escudo de armas engarzado a una joya, no pude lograr verle bien porque él perdió el conocimiento pero sé que existe.

El mago tenebroso bajo con lentitud la huesuda mano observando a su mortifaga más fiel, había estado tentado a cruciarla para que aprendiera finalmente a hacer bien su trabajo pero, aunque las noticias no habían sido tan satisfactorias como esperaba, al menos ya tenían una pieza más, algo que los colocaba mucho más cerca de ese libro.

-Hazlo despertar-murmuró ya con el brazo a un costado de su cuerpo-doblégalo Bella-agregó ahora en tono invitante ante lo que la mortifaga esbozó una sonrisa casi maniaca-y cuando lo tengas en tus manos…-a medida que hablaba Voldemort daba un paso hacia ella quien, expectante, escuchaba fascinada las palabras hasta que este estiró la mano desarmada mostrando las largas uñas que coronaban sus dedos y pasando una de ellas con algo de saña sobre el cuello de la mortifaga provocando un sangrante rasguño-quiero que me lo traigas, no más fallos bella, no más espera, cuando regreses, debes saber donde está…-dijo apretando aún más su dedo sobre la cortada piel provocando un suave gemido de la mujer-¿entiendes?

-Si mi señor-murmuró finalmente la mujer sintiendo como el ligero escozor que la fría uña provocaba sobre su ahora lastimada piel desaparecía, hizo una leve inclinación ante su señor y, altiva y elegante como era salió de la habitación. Sabía que había corrido con suerte esta vez, su lealtad a su señor era infinita y reconocía que ella en su lugar jamás habría sido tan indulgente de dejarle marchar solo con una advertencia. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la celda de él, si conseguía colocar entre las manos del señor oscuro aquel diario sería infinitamente recompensada, no sabía que podía contener aquel libro que provocara tanta expectación a rededor de él pero si sabía una cosa: fuera donde fuera que estaba, ella misma lo buscaría y lo colocaría frente a su señor y el propietario, sonrió maniáticamente, el propietario pasaría a mejor vida.


End file.
